Quadrantids Meteor Rains
by DabelyuPhi
Summary: wow, Ichigo menembak Rukia dibawah guyuran hujan meteor Quadrantids lalu menciumnya. aneh, gaje, dont like dont read! bingung mau bikin summary. ONESHOOT!


Kau tahu?

Aku ingin sekali melihat hujan meteor dengan orang yang aku cintai.

.

.

a fanfict

**Quadrantids Meteor Rains**

By Loonatic Aqueous

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite

Pairing : IchiRuki

Genre : Romance, little Science

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, Typos, Gaje, Aneh, Parah, don't like, don't READ!

.

.

Tii…Tit Tii…Tit Tii…Tit

Sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah alarm sedang berbunyi merdu di sebuah kamar dengan penerangan yang cukup minim. Kamar bercat biru muda itu terlihat cukup rapi untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, meskipun ada beberapa bungkus makanan ringan, kaleng minuman ringan berserakan di lantai dan sebuah teropong bintang yang berdiri kokoh di dekat jendela yang terbuka meskipun tirainya tertutup, sehingga sinar hangat matahari tidak bisa dengan leluasa menerobos masuk kamar tersebut.

Sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba bergerak meraba-raba mencari sumber suara berisik yang menganggu tidur lelapnya. Saat tangan kanan itu menyentuh sebuah jam weaker berbentuk kotak tak jauh dari tempatnya tertidur, tangan itu langsung menyentuh bagian belakang jam dan menggeser tombol off agar suara berisik yang mengganggu ketenangannya segera berhenti.

Mata laki-laki pemilik tangan kekar tadi mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan meskipun terasa begitu sulit untuk langsung membukanya. Mata amber yang sedikit terbuka itu melirik sekilas jam weaker yang masih ada digenggaman tangan kanannya, pukul 7.15. Baru sekitar tiga jam yang lalu dia memejamkan mata coklat musim gugurnya itu.

Setelah beberapa detik mengumpulkan kesadaran, laki-laki berambut orange itu baru tersadar, rupanya semalam dia ketiduran di meja belajarnya. Sebuah laptop berwarna hitam masih berdengung menyala dihadapannya, menampilkan sebuah screensaver seorang laki-laki berambut orange yang tangan kirinya sedang merangkul seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam kelam. Birunya langit dan deburan ombak menjadi latar belakang gambar yang ada laptop tersebut.

Laki-laki bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Badannya terasa sekali sangat sakit dan pegal-pegal karena dia tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Dia lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas—mencoba merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku—dan memutar sedikit pinggangnya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya.

Saat menurunkan tangannya, tanpa sengaja siku kanan Ichigo menyenggol mouse yang berkedip-kedip menyala dari merah ke biru. Sehingga screensaver bergambar dirinya dan seorang gadis barambut hitam yang sebelumnya memenuhi layar laptopnya, kini tergantikan dengan sebuah artikel dari internet. Sebuah artikel yang berjudul "Hujan Meteor Quadrantids 2011".

Ichigo melihat sekilas artikel yang dibacanya semalam itu lalu matanya beralih ke kalender duduk yang terletak di samping laptopnya, tanggal 3 Januari.

"Malam ini puncaknya," gumam Ichigo pelan.

Setelah membereskan bungkus makanan ringan dan kaleng soda yang berserakan di lantai, membuka tirai kamar apartemennya, dan mematikan laptop, Ichigo beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Sepulang kuliah nanti aku akan menjenguknya," kata Ichigo sesaat sebelum menghidupkan shower kamar mandi.

***(^_^)***

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah pelan kaki Ichigo menyusuri koridor sebuah rumah sakit berdinding krem lembut. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah bouket bunga mawar putih. Sesekali dia mengangguk dan tersenyum kapada orang yang berpapasan dengan dirinya, baik perawat, dokter maupun orang sakit yang tidak—ataupun—disengaja melempar senyum kepadanya. Ichigo cukup akrab dengan orang-orang yang ia temui tersebut karena sudah sering berkeliaran di rumah sakit itu menyapa mereka. Terlebih dia adalah anak dari pemilik rumah sakit Karakura itu, Isshin Kurosaki.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit dari tempatnya memakirkan mobil dan melewati beberapa lorong rumah sakit, Ichigo sampai di tempat yang dia tuju. Kini dihadapan Ichigo berdiri sebuah pintu coklat bernomor 153. Di bawah nomor itu terdapat sebuah nama si pemilik kamar, Nona Rukia Kuchiki.

TOK TOK

Setelah menghembuskan napas beberapa kali akhirnya Ichigo mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya. Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar.

TOK TOK TOK

Ichigo mengetuk lagi pintu itu.

"Siapa?"

Akhirnya terdengar suara seorang perempuan menyahut dari dalam kamar.

Ichigo bernapas lega. Ternyata orang yang ingin dia temui ada di kamarnya. Dengan perlahan Ichigo menurunkan knop pintu, sehingga pintu yang menghalanginya untuk masuk bisa ia dorong sedikit ke dalam agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hai, Rukia. Ini aku," sapa Ichigo masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Rukia.

"Oh kau Ichigo. Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Rukia datar. Suaranya telah berubah dingin ketika tahu yang datang menjenguknya adalah Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo berjalan mendekati ranjang Rukia setelah menutup pintu kamar. "Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu… dan meminta maaf atas perkataanku tiga hari yang lalu. Ini bunga untukmu," kata Ichigo sambil menyerahkan bouket mawar putih yang dia beli sebelum ke rumah sakit.

"Taruh saja di meja itu." Rukia menatap Ichigo sinis sebentar setelah menunjuk meja yang dia maksud, lalu matanya beralih lagi ke novel yang dia pegang. Masih sekitar seperempat bagian dari novel tebal itu yang belum dia baca.

Ichigo mengambil kursi yang ada di di dekatnya dan menariknya ke samping kanan ranjang Rukia. Dia mendesah pelan, "Rukia…"

"Hn."

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bersikap dingin padaku? Dan kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku? Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas perkataanku saat itu tentang kak Hisana."

Rukia melirik Ichigo sekilas. Ada raut menyesal dan sedih tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Rukia menghela napas pelan, "Sudahlah Ichi. Aku memaafkanmu. Lagi pula ku tidak ingin menjadi hantu gentayangan kalau aku mati nanti karena tidak memaafkanmu—"

"Rukia?" Ichigo memotong perkataan Rukia yang terasa menyakitkan baginya.

Mati? Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia mudah sekali membicarakan kematian tentang dirinya?

"Jangan bahas itu lagi! Dan soal teleponmu, saat kau menelepon aku sedang menjalani tes tekanan darah. Jadi aku tidak aku tidak bisa menjawabnya." Rukia kembali tenggelam ke dalam novelnya.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa Ichigo katakan. Dia tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan Rukia, mengingat dia tidak boleh memancing amarah Rukia yang mungkin saja bisa memperparah penyakit jantungnya itu.

Ya. Rukia dinyatakan mengidap penyakit jantung beberapa bulan yang lalu. Penyakit yang sama itu juga telah merenggut nyawa keluarga satu-satunya, Hisana Kuchiki. Kakak perempuannya itu bisa saja tidak mati dan dioperasi, andai saja suaminya—yang juga kakak angkat Rukia—Byakuya Kuchiki, segera menyadari penyakit istrinya itu dan segera mencari donor jantung yang tepat untuknya. Namun karena kesibukan Byakuya, Hisana tidak bisa di selamatkan.

Sejak saat itu Rukia membenci Byakuya karena dia menganggap bahwa Byakuya-lah yang menyebabkan kematian Hisana. Setahun tahun yang lalu Rukia pergi dari rumah Byakuya dan memilih hidup sendiri di apartemen murah yang dia sewa dari hasil melukisnya sambil menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Dia beruntung karena cukup tidak terbebani dengan biaya kuliah, karena dia mendapatkan beasiswa prestasi.

Ichigo Kurosaki sebenarnya adalah teman Rukia sejak kelas satu SMA. Dulu mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan pernah dinobatkan sebagai pasangan paling serasi saat ada prom yang diadakan di sekolah mereka. Namun hubungan mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanya berteman. Tetapi, meskipun begitu Rukia menganggap Ichigo sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri. Orang yang paling dekat dengannya selain Hisana. Rukia biasa menceritakan masalah apapun dengan Ichigo.

Setelah lulus SMA, Rukia dan Ichigo melanjutkan kuliah di fakultas yang berbeda. Meslipun masih satu universitas, mereka terlihat jarang bertemu akibat jadwal kuliah masing-masing yang begitu padat. Saat kematian Hisana pun Ichigo tidak bisa menemani Rukia karena dia sedang magang di luar kota.

Sebulan yang lalu Ichigo baru tahu kalau Rukia mengidap penyakit jantung stadium tiga dan harus segera dioperasi dari teman kuliah Rukia, Hinamori Momo. Momo meminta Ichigo agar membujuk Rukia supaya mau dioperasi karena sebelumnya Rukia pernah mengatakan kalau sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi dia hidup didunia ini. Tak ada lagi yang peduli dengannya. Tak ada lagi tujuan hidupnya. Jadi, Rukia pikir lebih baik kalau dia menghilang saja dari dunia ini.

Kemudian tiga hari yang lalu…

**Flashback**

"Dasar gadis keras kepala! Apa dengan kau mati semua masalahmu akan selesai? Apa kau pikir dengan kau mati kak Hisana akan senang?" Ichigo berteriak-teriak di taman rumah sakit Karakura, tidak peduli dengan tatapan memperingatkan dari para perawat karena telah mengganggu ketenangan rumah sakit.

"Kau tahu apa tentangku Ichigo? Dan tahu apa tentang kak Hisana? Jangan kau mengungkit-ungkit masalah kak Hisana! Kau bahkan tidak datang ke pemakamannya karena kesibukanmu dengan wanita bernama Senna itu!"

Suara tinggi Rukia tidak kalah kerasnya dengan Ichigo. Meskipun begitu air matanya mulai mengalir pelan melewati pipi putihnya. Tangan kanannya meremas pelan baju pasien yang ia kenakan. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit. Pandangannya mulai sedikit mengabur, namun dia tetap berusaha berdiri kokoh menandingi laki-laki berambut orange yang tinggi menjulang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sudah kujelaskan bukan? Senna itu hanya temanku. Tak ada hubungan apapun di antara kami. Jadi, apa hubungannya antara kau tak ingin dioperasi dan Senna? Bukankah Byakuya juga sudah berusaha mencarikan donor untukmu? Apakah kau tidak ingin sedikit saja menghargai usahanya? Apakah kau tidak bisa melihat rasa penyesalan dan kesedihan yang mendlam yang terpancar dari matanya itu? Meskipun dia terlihat begitu dingin, dia begitu menyesal atas kematian kak Hisana!"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengarmu Ichigo!" Rukia menutupi kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. "Lagipula keberhasilan operasi itu hanya 50% Ichigo. Jadi sama saja aku menjalani atau tidak menjalaninya. Cepat atau lambat aku juga akan mati. Dan kalau aku mati pasti tidak akan ada yang merasa kehilanganku," lanjutnya.

Deg.

Ichigo tersentak dengan perkataan Rukia. Tidak ada yang akan merasa kehilangan dirinya? Yang benar saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan sahabatnya Momo? Bagaimana dengan Byakuya? Dan bagaimana dengan Ichigo?

Apakah Rukia tidak pernah menyadarinya? Bahwa sebenarnya Ichigo begitu menyayangi dirinya? Melebihi seorang teman. Melebihi keluarga?

Ya. Sebenarnya Ichigo mencintai Rukia namun dia tidak pernah berani untuk mengungkapkannya. Dia tidak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka yang sudah lebih dari lima tahun mereka jalin. Terlebih karena ketidakdatangan Ichigo saat pemakaman Hisana, dan Ichigo baru menemui Rukia setelah kematian Hisana karena tugas kuliahnya yang di luar kota dan tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Padahal saat itu Rukia sangat membutuhkan Ichigo. Sejak saat itu Rukia menjauh dari Ichigo karena dia menganggap Ichigo sudah punya orang lain untuk dia lindungi.

"Rukia…" Ichigo kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia begitu menyesal kenapa dulu dia tidak ada di samping Rukia saat gadis mungil bermata violet itu sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar dan menumpahkan semua kesedihannya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu lagi Ichi."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal saat itu. Aku mohon kamu mau menjalani operasi itu…"

"Aku tidak ma—"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Rukia goyah. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke rumput taman rumah sakit. Dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Ichigo yang panik segera memanggil perawat yang lewat dan menggotong tubuh mungil Rukia kembali ke kamarnya.

**End of Flashback**

"Jadi, kapan operasinya?" tanya Ichigo setelah keheningan selama beberapa menit di antara Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Besok."

Ichigo kaget mendengar jawaban Rukia. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya setelah dari tadi hanya menunduk saja.

Secepat itukah? Secepat itukah dia akan kehilangan Rukia? Harusnya dia merasa senang Rukia akan segera dioperasi. Meskipun keberhasilan operasi itu hanya 50%, kalau Rukia tidak mau bekerja sama dengan para dokter kemungkinan keberhasilan itu mungkin saja akan menurun jadi 25% atau hanya 10% saja. Dan itu artinya Ichigo bisa saja kehilangan Rukia saat di meja operasi nanti.

"Jadi, kau masih tidak ingin melanjutkan hidupmu?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Tak ada lagi yang menarik bagiku untuk aku lihat di dunia ini. Tak ada tujuan hidup lagi untukku."

"Bagaimana denganku?" Ichigo memandang sayu gadis pucat yang ada dihadapannya. Begitu ingin Ichigo memeluk Rukia dan memberitahunya kalau Ichigo begitu mencintainya. Namun keinginan itu hanya Ichigo tahan.

"Kau akan bertahan tanpaku," jawab Rukia singkat. "Pulanglah Ichi… Jam besukmu sudah hampir habis," lanjutnya setelah melirik ke jam dinding bewarna putih yang tergantung di seberang ranjang tidur Rukia.

Ichigo mengikuti arah pandang Rukia, sudah jam 6.10. Tidak terasa sudah satu jam dia berada di ruangan itu. Meskipun tidak bisa banyak bicara dengan Rukia, dia sudah cukup senang bisa menemani Rukia hari ini. Dan juga Rukia sudah memaafkannya.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela lantai dua kamar Rukia, sudah gelap sekarang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang kalau begitu."

"Hn."

Ichigo beranjak dari kursi malasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sesaat sebelum membuka pintu Ichigo menoleh dan berkata, "Selamat tahun baru Rukia. Maaf terlambat."

Rukia mendongak, "Selamat tahun baru juga Ichi…"

Setelah mendengar jawaban Rukia, Ichigo keluar kamar tanpa menoleh lagi. Dia tidak menyadari Rukia yang menatap punggung Ichigo sampai menghilang saat pintu kamar Rukia menutup sempurna.

CKLEK

"Maaf Ichigo," gumam Rukia lirih. Kristal-kristal bening mulai meluncur dari mata amethystnya.

***(^_^)***

Jam 11.45 pm

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berat seorang laki-laki di lorong gelap sebuah rumah sakit. Laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam itu berjalan mengendap-endap di lorong rumah sakit. Sesekali dia menoleh ke kanan, kiri dan belakang. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Setelah sampai di depan sebuah kamar bernomor 153, laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memutar pelan-pelan knop pintu kamar tersebut. Dengan langkah pelan-pelan juga dia berjalan menghampiri satu-satunya ranjang di kamar itu—berusaha mendekati gadis yang berbaring di sana.

Laki-laki itu menyentuh pelan bahu si gadis, berusaha membangunkannya. Saat mata violet gadis itu mulai terbuka, gadis itu begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Di depannya berdiri seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam dan wajahnya tidak kelihatan.

"AA—Hmmpf." Saat Rukia ingin berteriak, laki-laki itu telah membungkam mulut Rukia dan membuat matanya membulat. Takut akan apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki dihadapannya ini.

"Rukia, ini aku," bisik laki-laki itu pelan sambil membuka topi dan tudung jaketnya yang berwarna hitam yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi muka dan rambut menyoloknya. "Aku akan melepasmu. Tapi jangan berteriak," lanjutnya.

Rukia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya begitu tahu yang membekapnya adalah Ichigo. Setelah Ichigo melepaskan tangannya,

BLETAK

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan Rukia?" Ichigo memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Rukia.

"Baka!" Rukia memalingkan mukanya, marah akan apa yang Ichigo lakukan barusan.

"Kau tahu? Kukira tadi kau hantu tanpa kepala yang sering bergentayangan malam-malam di rumah sakit ini. Membuatku takut saja," lanjutnya.

"Maaf… Maaf…" kata Ichigo masih memegangi bagian kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Jitakan Rukia memang sangat keras.

"…" Rukia hanya diam saja.

"Hei, bangunlah dan pakailah sweatermu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ajak Ichigo kemudian.

"Kemana?"

"Sudah ikut pakai saja dan pakai ini," kata Ichigo melempar sweater ungu ke pangkuan Rukia yang dia ambil dari kursi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Rukia menghela napas tidak senang, "Merepotkan."

Setelah memakai sweater, Ichigo mengajak Rukia keluar kamar sambil mengendap-endap seperti pencuri. Mereka berjalan menuju atap gedung dengan tangga darurat karena mereka tidak bisa memakai lift rumah sakit.

**Di atap Gedung**

Ichigo beruntung, langit malam ini terlihat cukup cerah meskipun bulan tak terlalu menampilkan sinarnya. Ramalan cuaca tadi pagi yang mengatakan jika malam ini Karakura akan diguyur hujan ternyata salah besar. Meskipun sore tadi mendung terlihat menggantung langit, tapi nyatanya awan itu telah menghilang bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin malam.

"Kau ini akan membawaku kemana sih Ichigo?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Kedua matanya ditutupi dengan slayer hitam Ichigo.

Ichigo yang melihat muka sebal Rukia justru merasa senang. Dia tersenyum simpul melihat gadis yang berjalan di belakangnya itu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Rukia, menuntunnya berjalan agar dia tidak terjatuh. "Sudah, ikut saja," jawabnya kemudian.

Ketika sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju, Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Rukia yang ynag tidak menyadari Ichigo yang telah berhenti menabrak punggung Ichigo pelan,

BUGH.

"Ugh! Kalau berhenti bilang dong!" kata Rukia ketus.

"Sudah sampai," kata Ichigo, kemudian ia membuka penutup mata Rukia.

Setelah matanya bisa leluasa melihat, Rukia menatap tajam Ichigo. Tetapi pria yang ada di sampingnya itu justru memandang jauh ke langit. "Sudah saatnya," gumam Ichigo kemudian. Tapi Rukia cukup jelas mendengarnya.

Saat Rukia mengikuti arah pandang Ichigo ke langit malam, tiba-tiba tampak sesuatu yang bersinar di atas jatuh dari langit menuju bumi.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Benda bersinar itu jatuh satu persatu akibat efek gravitasi bumi. Batuan langit yang jatuh itu berasal dari pecahan asteroid yang terbakar akibat bergesekan dengan atmosfir bumi.

"Indah…" Tanpa sadar Rukia menggumamkan sesuatu. Dia begitu takjub akan apa yang dilihatnya kini, hujan meteor.

Ichigo menoleh sekilas ke arah Rukia dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia memalingkan kembali wajahnya memandang langit malam yang sedang menampilkan hujan meteor Quadrantids.

"Indah bukan? Bukankah kau ingin sekali melihat hujan meteor dengan orang yang kau cintai?" kata Ichigo tanpa menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Rukia.

Rukia yang kaget mendengar perkataan Ichigo, ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat laki-laki yang berdiri menjulang di sampingnya.

**Flashback**

Langit malam ini penuh dengan bintang. Bulan pun bersinar dengan terangnya. Sesekali terdengar suara jangkrik yang berbunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Kau tahu, Ichi?" gumam Rukia tiba-tiba saat memandang langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo yang juga sedang duduk di samping Rukia, ikut memandangi langit malam.

Malam ini Ichigo dan Rukia bertugas menjaga tenda kelompok mereka masing-masing. Sudah dua hari ini mereka camping di gunung bersama teman-teman satu angkatannya. Tugas akhir tahun.

"Aku ingin sekali melihat hujan meteor dengan orang yang aku cintai."

Ichigo langsung menoleh melihat Rukia, "Eh?"

"Hei Ichigo, lihat! Ada bintang jatuh," seru Rukia sambil menunjuk sebuah benda bersinar yang melintas di langit malam. "Aku akan buat permohonan," lanjutnya.

Rukia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan berdoa.

**End of Flashback**

"Kau tahu, hujan meteor ini disebut hujan meteor Quadrantids. Kau tahu kumpulan bintang yang ada di sana itu," Ichigo menunjuk sekumpulan bintang dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya, "itu konstelasi bintang Bootes. Kau hanya bisa melihat hujan meteor ini di bulan Januari. Dan malam ini adalah puncaknya," jelas Ichigo.

Rukia memandang takjub Ichigo. Dia tidak menyangka orang yang dia anggap bodoh ini bisa tahu banyak mengenai konstelasi bintang dan hujan meteor Quadrantids ini. "Sejak kapan kau tahu tentang konstelasi bintang dan hujan meteor?" tanyanya.

"Sejak kau ingin melihat hujan meteor dengan orang yang kau cintai."

"Eh? Apa?" Rukia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar dari Ichigo barusan.

Ichigo membalikkan badannya menghadap Rukia. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk agar bisa melihat denagn jelas gadis yang ada di depannya kini, "Rukia, sebenarnya aku sudah sejak lama menyukiamu. Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak menyukaimu. Namun rasanya sulit untuk mengenyahkan bayangmu yang sudah mengakar kuat dia otakku. Ini benar-benar menyiksaku, jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Mata Rukia membulat, semakin tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja diungkapkan Ichigo.

'Apakah Ichigo baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku?' batin Rukia.

"Jadi, apakah kau menerimaku?" tanya ichigo karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Rukia.

"…"

Rukia masih berdiri mematung. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun, juga tak bisa berkata sepetah katapun.

"Rukia?" Ichigo menggoyang pelan bahu Rukia, berusaha menyadarkannya.

"A-a-aku… Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku kepadamu Ichi. Tapi sejak dulu aku sebenarnya juga sudah menyukaimu," jawab Rukia menudukkan kepalanya, berusaha meyembunyikan pipinya yang telah bersemu merah.

"Jadi?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"…"

Rukia tidak berkata apapun, dia hanya mengangguk sekali—menerima Ichigo menjadi kekasihnya.

Ichigo yang tersenyum senang dengan jawaban yang Rukia berikan segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Diciumnya rambut hitam Rukia yang harum. Rukia pun membalas pelukan Ichigo. Udara musim dingin yang sebelumnya menggigit(?) mereka, kini tergantikan dengan hangat cinta yang mereka rasakan.

Setelah beberapa saat saling berpelukan, Ichigo melepaskan tubuh Rukia. Kini wajahnya kembali menunduk, mencoba mensejajarkannya dengan wajah Rukia. Rukia yang menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo, segera memejamkan matanya.

Pelan namun pasti wajah Ichigo semakin mendekati wajah Rukia.

20 cm…

15 cm…

10 cm…

Napas hangat Ichigo kini terasa menggelitik wajah Rukia.

5 cm

4

3

2

1

Bibir Ichigo dan Rukia saling bersentuhan. Ichigo mencium Rukia dengan lembut namun begitu terasa intens. Bibir Ichigo terasa begitu asing di bibir Rukia—ini ciuman pertama Rukia. Mereka berciuman di bawah guyuran hujan meteor.

Ichigo tidak melepaskan ciumannya hingga Rukia berusaha melepaskan diri, menuntut pasokan oksigen untuk diisi ke dalam paru-parunya.

Saat ciuman itu terlepas, napas mereka saling menderu.

Rukia terlihat meremas sedikit sweater di bagian dadanya, dadanya terasa sedikit sakit. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Untuk sesaat tadi dia lupa akan penyakit jantungnya.

Ichigo sedikit khawatir dengan perubahan air muka Rukia. Namun Rukia segera tersenyum lembut kepada Ichigo—mencoba mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Rukia kembali memandang ke atas langit. Hujan meteor Quadrantids masih berlangsung. Ichigo pun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas langit setelah yakin Rukia baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu Ichi," Tangan kiri Rukia menggenggam erat tangan kanan Ichigo, "sepertinya, meskipun kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi itu hanya 50%, aku akan berusaha untuk tetap hidup untukmu."

Rukia tersenyum sambil memandang hujan meteor yang berjatuhan dari langit malam.

"Aku tahu." Ichigo ikut tersenyum bersama Rukia, dia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Rukia

***(^_^)***

**FIN**

wiii… akhirnya selesai juga fict ini. #sujudsyukur

fict ini author buat karena terinspirasi hujan meteor Quadrantids yang puncaknya akan berlangsung sekitar tanggal 3-4 januari ini. apakah telat?

hehe... gomen kalau begitu. sebenarnya author ingin membuat fict ini hari menggu kemarin. berhubung author tidak jelas ini sedang (sok) sibuk, makanya baru bisa ditulis hari ini selama empat jam penuh. #sigh

oh ya, bagi yang tidak tau apa itu hujan meteor Quadrantids akan sedikit author jelaskan.

nama meteor Quadrantids berasal dari konstelasi kuni Quadrans Muralis yang ditemukan di atlas bintang awal pada abad 19 di antara rasi Draco, Hercules dan Bootes. namun karena konstelasi Quadrans Muralis ditiadakan pada tahun 1922, Quadrantids kemudian direlokasikan ke konstelasi Bootids.

karena hujan meteor ini lebih condong ke langit utara, kita yang berada di langit selatan mungkin agak kesulitan untuk melihatnya. tapi jangan khawatir, kita masih bisa melihat puncaknya kok besok.

coba aja menghadap ke arah utara dari rasi bintang Bootids yang terbit kisaran jam 1 pagi. dengan posisi 30 derajat di atas horizon, carilah tempat yang tidak tertutup phon atau gedung tinggi. selain itu carilah tempat yang tidak terkena polusi cahayanya. kalau beruntung bisa lihat meteor sampai 40/jam loh..

dan ya, saya tidak terlalu pandai membuat adegan romance tapi saya tetap saja nekad bikin fict bergenre romance ==a

yaks! sepertinya saya terlalu banyak bicara. kalau begitu author akhiri sampai di sini dulu saja. jangan lupa review ya? #puppyeyes

**~(-_-~) ~(-_-)~ (~-_-)~**

**R E V I E W**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
